The After Years
by Lady Yagami-Sama
Summary: Ever wondered what happened after the ship sailed for the Elf Havens? Find out what happens when one of the surviving Nazguls rejuvinates it's fallen comrades and wreaks havock on the Fellowship! Get ready to meet some new friends! (Gosh I didn't know it
1. The Unexpected Guest

The After Years  
(Chapter 1)  
"The Unexpected Guest"  
By: Lady Elaine  
(Aqua: Meaghan)  
  
Sam sat up in bed, his eyes snapped wide in horror and sweat streaked his pale face. His vision swam with crimson horror and pale death in the shape of hundreds of menacing eyes. When the dark cloud lifted from his eyes, the terrified hobbit looked frantically around and saw, to his great relief, that he was in his own room at Bag End. His wife Rosie was sleeping peacefully next to him, and Elanor, as far as he could hear, was still sleeping soundly in the next room. Sam heaved a sigh of relief as he wiped away the tears that were uncontrollably slipping down his face.  
  
Rose stirred in her sleep and sat up, she placed a loving hand on her husband's arm, "Those dreams again?" she whispered.  
  
He turned slowly to look at her worried face and smiled weakly, "They were not as bad tonight," he said, reaching up to stroke her cheek. He lied of course, the dreams had no end and little mercy, he was afraid that they would haunt him forever. He shuddered as he remembered the grotesque feeling of the slimy, blood soaked hands of the orcs in his dream, prodding and poking at him as if he were some piece of roasting mutton. Oh, how he wished it were only a dream.  
  
Sam had never told his wife, or anyone else for that matter, all the horrors he had seen in lands that no one even dared speak of. But the memories of them still haunted his dreams, and he had no idea how to stop them.  
  
It seemed ages ago when he and Frodo were lost in Mordor without any hope of ever returning home, though it had only been two years. He wondered if Pippin or Merry had similar dreams, he needed to talk to someone who knew, someone who could still smell the gut wrenching stench of the orcs' rancid breath and see their horrid faced clear as day when they shut their eyes. He needed to talk to his friends.  
  
The still fairly new resident of Bag End gazed out the little window that looked out to the north, the direction in which Rivendell lay and Lothlorien somewhere beyond that, and sighed happily, remembering the merriment the elves never seemed to lack. He had refused to sleep anywhere near the side of the house that looked out to the east, to the Land of Shadows that he utterly wished to forget.  
  
The sun was still sleeping just below the horizon, and Sam thought that it looked as though the land had never been stripped of it's beautiful trees by Sharkey and his Dark men who had invaded their home those years ago. The gift The Lady Galadriel had given him worked wonders all over the Shire. Suddenly Sam thought of Frodo, and his heart gave a sorrowful leap. It had been five long months since his beloved master went off with Bilbo and Gandalf and the rest. Sam missed him deeply but knew that the former Ring Bearer was in a place where the Shadow could never again bring him pain.   
  
****  
  
Meanwhile, nearly 15 miles away, Merry's screams of terror echoed through the hall of the Brandybuck estate as he clawed desperately at the imaginary hands of his orc attackers. His free hand felt through the bedclothes, searching madly for the sword that was not there.  
  
When he finally realized he was in his own room, the disgusted hobbit bolted out of bed to the washtub in the next room full of icy water from last night's bath, and plunged in his head.  
  
****  
  
While Merry was scrubbing the filth of his dream from his body, a certain Peregrin Took was a few miles away slashing madly at his curtains with an invisible sword.  
  
He swung once, twice, three times, but lost is footing when he was preparing for another and fell to the floor with a valiant cry of defeat.  
  
The fall was enough to jolt the poor, young hobbit out of his nightmare; he stood up feeling both terrified and very turned around.  
  
Pippin, being the youngest member of the Company and feeling that something was wrong, though he didn't know what, wasted no time in dressing and running a pony nearly to death all the way to Brandy Hall. He wondered foolishly what he was going to say to poor Merry when he woke him up, and vaguely wondered why he had to be doing it at four o'clock in the morning, by Shire reckoning.  
  
But when he reached Merry's door, he saw a light on in his room. 'Something is definitely wrong,' thought Pippin to himself, 'Merry would sleep for weeks if we would let him, what on earth is he doing up!' At that he dismounted, ran to the window and tapped on it softly.  
  
Inside, Merry sprung lightly out of the chair in the corner, where he had been attempting to read, and crouched instinctively into a fighting stance, expecting to be bombarded by an army of hobbit eating orcs. But seeing Pippin's face, he quickly relaxed and went to let in his friend.  
  
"Pippin, lad!" cried Merry when he lifted the window, "what on earth are you doing lurking around under peoples windows at this ghastly hour of the night!"  
  
Pippin climbed through the window and stood to face his abnormally large friend, "Same reason why you are reading, I suppose," he said, seeing the book in Merry's hand.  
  
Merry let the forced smile fade from his lips and gazed back at Pippin seriously. They both knew why the other was awake, they didn't know how they knew it, somehow they just did, and had it been a few years ago they would have laughed it off. But they were too changed by their last adventure that they were no longer able to do things exactly as they had before.  
  
Finally Merry broke the gaze that they had held and turned back to the chair to set down his book. "What is happening to us Pippin?" he said, cupping his face in his hands, "Are we going mad?"  
  
Pippin looked at his friend sadly, 'he looks older' he thought, 'old and tired, just like Frodo. But I guess we have all changed a bit in some way or another. How I wish Frodo were still with us.' With that thought he walked over to Merry's chair and placed a hand on his right arm. To his surprise the arm felt cold and dark, and he jerked back his hand with a cry, "Merry, your arm..."  
  
Suddenly Merry felt a much too familiar, cold, piercing pain flow through his arm, the same arm that had pierced the dark hide of the Ringwraith King two years ago. He clutched it with his other hand and held it to his chest, but it did no good. Pippin threw himself to the floor and covered his head with his arms crying out with fear that it was happening again. Merry felt it as well, perhaps more even than poor Pippin. Something was happening, and though he could not see the sky above him, he knew, somehow he just knew that if he could, he would see a dark winged creature swooping over his house.   
  
After a moment, Pippin lifted his head and cautiously looked at the ceiling before turning to Merry, who was still clutching his arm to his chest, his face screwed up in pain and utter terror.  
  
"How---" he began, "How can one of them still be alive?"   
  
Merry paled even more, as if he had just realized what this could mean and looked desperately out the window. "I - I don't know," he said, his voice shaking uncontrollably, "I really don't know."  
  
****  
  
Meanwhile, back in Hobbiton, Sam, who could not have gone back to sleep for the life of him, had gotten dressed and walked out the door. He did not know exactly where he was going, nor did he care, he just let his feet wander wherever they would. Sam's mind was a blur of dreams and reality, and he didn't quite know which was which. He wondered desperately why the dreams were getting worse, and why he suddenly felt this sickening feeling of dread, like something was about to happen. Why couldn't he just get over his fears and enjoy his life?  
  
It was still a bit dark when the troubled hobbit set out and a little chilly but Sam could tell, from experience, that the sun would be up within the hour. He stuck his hands in his pockets and looked down at his feet as he continued to walk and let his thought wander.   
  
****  
  
It was some time later that Sam finally stopped and looked around as if he had just woken up while sleepwalking. He was surprised and alarmed to find that his feet had taken him off the road and in the direction of Buckland. The lone hobbit was standing in a large, grassy field on the edge of a grove of trees that cut through Hobbiton to Crickhollow. Sam laughed as he realized that he had absent-mindedly taken the exact rout that he, Frodo and Pippin had taken the night they had left Bag End, not knowing if they would ever see it again.  
  
"Well, a fine mess you would have gotten yourself into, Sam Gamgee, if you had walked yourself all the way to Rivendell without knowing it!" he said to himself, laughing a little at the idea.  
  
"I'm sure our merry friends would have been equally amused and laughed you right back home!"  
  
Sam jumped so high at the sound of that strange voice behind him that he fell flat on his back when he came down again. This set the voice laughing as a tall man, cloaked in grey from head to toe, stepped out of the trees.   
  
Sam jumped to his feet and reached instinctively for his sword hilt, but when he realized that he no longer carried Sting with him, his hands closed into fists, "I will fight you with my bare hands if I must," he said, hoping he sounded braver than he felt, "who are you and what are you doing slinking around like a cat in lands that you have no business in?"  
  
The stranger laughed fondly; "Put up your weapons Sam, you ass!" he said as he threw back his hood and stepped out of the shadows, "You always were too quick to judge a stranger!"  
  
Sam's mouth dropped open and tears welled up in his eyes as he finally recognized the man.  
  
"Strider!" he breathed as his hands dropped to his sides, "Good lord it's good to see you! What in Middle-earth are you doing in the Shire? Don't you have your own kingdom to rule?"  
  
Aragorn laughed again and embraced the shocked and utterly flabbergasted hobbit. "Ah, Sam," he said, releasing him and clapping his hands on his friends shoulders, "of all the things I have known a hobbit to be, I have never known one to be forgetful. Do you not remember the last thing I said to you and the others when we parted company nearly two years ago?"  
  
Sam, suddenly remembering his manners and the rank of this man standing before him, fell to one knee, bowed his head low and said in his best courtly voice, "My Lord, I remember well what you said to us that day. But if you will forgive my saying so, we did not expect you for many years yet."  
  
Again Sam was privileged with Aragorn's deep, ringing laugh, "Get up Sam!" he said, raising the hobbit to his feet. "You are making a scene, my friend, and I have come in secret on important business. But, tell me, where were you off to at such an untimely hour of the morning, for anyone, let alone a hobbit? You should be tucked away warm in your bed, is something wrong?  
  
Aragorn's expression changed to concern as he looked on Sam, for the first time noticing how tired and pale he looked.  
  
"I do not know," replied Sam, looking thoughtful, "but it seems my feet were headed to Buckland, and I have learned that my feet are in the right of things more often that I."  
  
"Then I suppose we must continue to follow your feet while they still have some common since," said Aragorn seriously, "for I have a bad feeling about this."  
  
"As do I," replied Sam, as the two reunited companions turned and continued to walk through Hobbiton to Merry's house in Buckland.  
  
****  
  
It was nearly noon when San and Aragorn arrived at Brandy Hall later that day. Merry and Pippin sat silently at his kitchen table nibbling on rice cakes and sipping sulkily at their tea, when they heard the knock on the front door. They glanced at each other briefly over their cups, exchanged a look not of surprise, but of fearful understanding, and calmly left the room.  
  
Although Sam had not expected to see Pippin there as well, he was not surprised to see him standing in the hall behind Merry when the door was opened.  
  
When the resident hobbit of Brandy Hall saw Sam standing on his doorstep, a small smile touched his lips, and if he was surprised to see him he did not show it.  
  
"Ah, Sam," he said, rather too cheerfully in his effort to act as if nothing out of the ordinary had occurred. "How nice to see you, lovely day eh? Won't you come-" he stopped and looked up at Sam's companion, having just that moment noticed him. Pippin gave a muffled yelp from the hall and whispered almost inaudibly, "Strider!" then fell silent, obviously unaware that he was gawking.  
  
Merry did not seem as surprised as his young friend, though he was still a bit shocked. He recovered more quickly that Pippin did, however, and managed to find his voice as well. "Well met, Aragorn, my friend," he said, seeming to be the only one of the three who remembered to use his proper name.  
  
"Well met, Meriadoc," ha replied, "Peregrin," he added nodding to Pippin who looked as though his eyes would role right out of his head. Aragorn was oddly formal to the last two members of the company, for he was looking into their faces and what he saw there made his fear rise to urgency.  
  
"Well," Merry began, trying to make light of the awkward moment, though he knew he wasn't fooling anyone, "The Company has nearly all come together again! Did you bring our fearless duo?" The hobbit molded his lips into what he hoped was a grin, but his eyes showed, what looked to Sam, a mixture of continually growing fear, foreboding and immense relief.   
  
Aragorn smiled kindly, but did not laugh as he had with Sam. "It seems the thing I feared has already begun," he said, lowering his voice as if someone could be listening. "Let us go inside, we have much to discuss."  
  
The four companions filed into the cozy little hole and barred the door tightly behind them. But not before Aragorn stole one last look around and saw, without a doubt, two large, pale eyes watching them menacingly through the leaves of a nearby tree.  
  
If the three hobbits from the Shire only knew what they were getting into when they woke up that morning, they would have gladly died in their sleep.  
  



	2. Darkness Comes Again

The After Years  
(Chapter 2)  
"Darkness Comes Again"  
By: Lady Elaine  
(Aka: Meaghan)  
  
The three hobbits sat awkwardly near the fire in the living room watching as Aragorn walked to each of the windows, peered out, then snapped the shutters closed.   
  
Pippin shifted his weight in the chair and cleared his throat as if to speak.  
  
Finally, without relinquishing his gaze out the last of the windows, Aragorn spoke, as if from far away. "What is it Pippin?" he asked, and his voice sounded strained and worried, almost...fearful.  
  
Pippin looked uncomfortable but his voice was determined. "Are you going to tell us what this is all about?" he asked, with an edge in his voice that belied his unease.   
  
The man sighed and turned from the window that was now covered like the others. The only light now came from the fire and it flickered over his features, illuminating the lines of worry and fatigue. He strode across the room and settled himself in a chair opposite the other three.  
  
For a long time Aragorn fixed his eyes upon them, one by one. The younger hobbits fidgeted under his gaze and suddenly found interest in their hands to ease their discomfort. But Sam held his eyes and saw the message in them: be strong, darkness comes.   
  
After a while his eyes rested on Merry again. "To answer your question," he said quietly, "Legolas and Gimli are on their way here from Fangorn Forest. I expect them in three days."  
  
Merry's head snapped up, his eyes were full of confusion and the fear he felt in his heart grew further still. He opened his mouth to speak, but the Ranger held up his hand, "In time, my friends," he said, standing and walking to one of the dark windows. He leaned against the sill, "In time," he said again and the hobbits glanced at each other uncertainly.  
  
This time it was Sam who broke the long silence that followed. "Aragorn," he said, "please, please tell us what is happening. It is not a coincidence that we have all met here like this; I fell as if a shadow has passed over my heart. I feel restless and afraid and I don't know why."  
  
Silence.  
  
"I know why,"  
  
Sam turned to Pippin in surprise and even Aragorn stiffened, Pippin looked to Merry for support but he remained looking at his hands.  
  
"Strider, one of those... those things is still alive," Pippin finished in barely more than a whisper.  
  
Aragorn sighed and bent his head. "Yes, One is still alive," he said.  
  
This time all three hobbits looked up.  
  
The Ranger laughed a sort of harsh laugh and turned to face his companions. "Have any of you realized what the date is today?" he asked crossing the room again and sitting down.  
  
The hobbits stared blankly for a moment, then Merry gasped, as if it should have been obvious from the beginning, followed by Pippin who did the same.  
  
"Why, It's the 25th of March," said Pippin turning to Merry, "It was two years ago today that you stabbed that Dark Rider!"   
  
Merry paled and nodded.  
  
But Aragorn was looking at Sam who was obviously thinking of something completely different. He looked up and held the man's gaze. When he did so he felt that strange, yet familiar, feeling that he had gotten when the Lady Galadriel looked into the hearts of each member of the company those many years ago.  
  
Finally, as if making up his mind, Aragorn turned to Merry and Pippin. "It is also the day the Ring went into the Fire," he said simply, making the other two jump. They looked at Sam, who liked sick, and he nodded.  
  
But Merry was still puzzled, "Strider, what does the day have to do with us meeting here like this?" he asked, his eyes betraying a glimmer of doubt.  
  
For a long time the only sound came from the crackling of the dying fire. The three hobbits sat staring at the man in front of them, as if they expected him to disappear should their eyes stray from him, but Aragorn sat looking at his worn hands.  
  
Finally the King spoke, not in the way a master would speak to his servant, but in a way that told the hobbits that he had not expected this, and he was afraid.  
  
"There are a few things you should know, before I come to the reason why I am here," he said, lifting his head and looking at his friends.  
  
The hobbits nodded uncertainly, urging him to continue, they had never seen their former guide lack is his persistent confidence. Yet he sat in front of them, now, with deepening regret.  
  
"Things have not been going well in the East," he continued, "There have been several... Nazgul sightings throughout the country."  
  
The hobbits stiffened and paled but remained silent.  
  
Aragorn continued, "We have hunted down all that have been seen, but only eight have been accounted for," he paused and sighed as if willing himself to continue. "The ninth had never shown itself and we knew not where to look for it, so we waited.  
  
"A few months latter a messenger arrived from Mirkwood, they had seen the ninth creature. They were unsure whether or not it had a Rider, but were positive it was taking refuge in their forest.  
  
"I went myself, with a few others, to seek it out. When we arrived we found, not only the Nazgul, with its Rider, but also a small company of orcs. They were not many and had no leader but they were enough to give our company a few grievances before we finally defeated them. Only the Nazgul and its Rider escaped, or so we thought at first.  
  
"We camped that night in the clearing where we had discovered them. Valimar was on watch when he was attacked. His yells woke the rest of us but by the time we reached him, whatever had attacked him was gone, leaving our Watch nearly dead. The creature had no weapon in hand that we know of, but it apparently had very strong hands, for Valimar's neck was bruised and bleeding from being strangled. When he was able, he told us what the thing looked like..." Aragorn stopped, went to one of the dark windows and opened the shutters. He leaned against the sill and looked out, his mind seemed far away and the three hobbits knew that he was no longer in the room with them when he spoke again.  
  
"'Large, pale eyes like moons,' he said, '...lit up the night like lamps,'" he ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "If only I had pieced the clues together just a moment sooner: hobbit sized, goblin-like skin... hissing."  
  
The poor hobbits blanched as white as sheets when this was mentioned, but they were too eager to hear more to say anything.  
  
Sam looked nothing less than horrified.  
  
Aragorn continued, "By the time I put it all together it was too late, the killing had begun... and Gollum was skipping at the heels of his new master."  
  
There was the sound of a chair scraping against the floor and two tiny gasped of shock. Aragorn turned to find Merry and Pippin sitting with a hand clapped over each of their mouths in terror, and Sam standing in front of his upturned chair looking sick.  
  
"Him!?" he almost screamed, "H-how can that...that vile thing live through something like that!"   
  
Aragorn shrugged, trying to remain calm, for Sam's sake, "Call it the unfair forces of nature, if you like," he said, giving a meaningful look to the younger hobbits, who immediately stood and went to try to calm Sam down a bit, "or one last trick of the Ring, but he lived while the Ring perished, and now he seeks revenge."  
  
Sam succumbed to the shaking hands of his friends as they pulled him gently into his chair.  
  
When Sam was calm again, Pippin spoke, "But Strider, what does this have to do with us?"  
  
Despite himself, the Ranger almost smiled, "If you have a patient bone in your body, Mr. Took," he said, "I suggest you bring it forth now, I was just about to get to that."  
  
Pippin turned pink and sat silent.  
  
"As I was saying," said Aragorn, crossing the room and sitting down again, "The killings had begun. They were done gradually, not all at once, but the people still took notice. The first ones to go were strong, healthy fighting men. Then the weaker ones, but still very skilled, began to become targets. By the time we found a pattern the killings had stopped, and eight lay dead.  
  
"I was lost, my skills and knowledge were no use in this mystery; I nearly gave up hope. But then, I remembered a gift that I had received from Elrond before he set sail for the elf Havens. He had given me a box, tightly locked, and with it a message: 'Open this only in a time of great need; when all paths seem blocked by mystery and defeat. Only when there are no other options should this chest be unlocked.'  
  
"I opened it of course, I had no choice, and somehow I had a feeling that Elrond had foreseen a part of this somehow," the Ranger got up and crossed the room to where his pack lay on the floor. He stooped over it, opened the top flap and pulled out a large, flat box. Holding it out in front of him, he strode back to the fire and sat down.  
  
The hobbits stared; Elrond's gift was unmistakably elven made, and, like all other elven things, it was beautiful. The color was a bright, mahogany brown, and the picturesque runes etched into the wood around the sides were stained deep green.   
  
Aragorn reached into his shirt and pulled out a golden key that hung from a chain around his neck.  
  
The hobbits stared in open-mouthed awe at both box and key, as Aragorn fitted the latter into the lock.  
  
The click as the key turned was almost deafening in the silent room. The hobbits leaned closer, unaware that they were doing so, as Aragorn slowly lifted the lid.  
  
What lay inside was not, in it's turn, as beautiful as the box which held it. In fact, it was quite ugly. The book, for it was indeed a book, put off a stench of molded and decaying parchment. Its plain leather cover was torn and tattered, and looked as though it might crumble at the slightest touch.  
  
Expecting some grand elven work of art to meet their eager eyes, the hobbits looked up at the bearer of this strange gift with puzzled and searching eyes.  
  
But Aragorn noticed none of this; his eyes were locked on the book as he lifted it carefully from its resting place.  
  
"This book," he began, setting the item on the table in front of them, "has shown me a part of history that was lost to most mortals centuries ago, and that I and my kinsmen have regarded as merely legend." At this Aragorn reached out and opened the book to a page which showed a drawing of a Nazgul.  
  
Not in the least surprised, the hobbits looked down at the book in silence as Aragorn continued.  
  
"It was what was here," he rested his hand on the book, "in these pages, that brought me here so unexpectedly and with such urgency."  
  
They waited.  
  
Aragorn lifted the book into his lap and flipped a few pages. "'The Nine Riders, the protectors and guardians of the One Ring, are immortal,'" he read. "'They were wrought from the same Fires that forged the deadly Rings of Power, as were their steeds; the Nazguls. And only by those Fires can they be destroyed if the creator so wishes it. However, if ever that creators powers should fail him, or he should be destroyed, The Nine will be stripped of their power and be vulnerable to death. But, should one survive, the one source that should have been its bane could bring it power enough to rejuvenate it's fallen comrades. But first the sole survivor must restore it's own energy. This could take years, but once it has recovered, it must find vessels in which the others must inhabit. This is done by seeking out those men who are most worthy to serve this purpose, and sucking out their still living souls. These souls are then taken to the dark threshold of Sammath Naur, where brew the Fires of Mordor, and made into immortal Ringwraiths once again.  
  
"'In turn, the Nazguls are brought into being by the new-found energy that the Riders now posses, Unlike the Riders, their steeds do not need a living vessel, they will rise out of the very Fires that wrought their Master.'"  
  
Seeing an opportunity, Pippin interrupted, "So that explains why only eight men were killed," he said with enthusiasm.   
  
"That's right," Aragorn replied, "well done Peregrin." He looked up at his companions and indicated the book as he spoke again. "This goes on to tell about the forging of the Rings and how Sauron came to be, which is not useful to us at the moment." Aragorn directed his gaze back to the book and turned several pages, he stopped and rested a hand on the page he was on, "This will tell you what your part in it is, my friends, listen:  
  
"'Though immortal, there is still said to be one way in which the Nine can be wholly destroyed. Though this has never been proven, the theory goes as follows: The Ringwraiths that are born twice through the Flames can only be destroyed by the hands that brought the downfall of their Forger. Those who began the War must now finish it....'"  
  
Aragorn closed the book gently and looked up into the faces of his friends; he nodded, seeing their expressions, "Yes, I see you understand me; we started this together and now we must end it with those of us that are left."  
  
There was a long silence as the three sat weighing the ton of information that was now whirling around in their heads.  
  
Finally Merry asked the question that was on all their minds, "How long do we have until the Nine are whole again?"  
  
Aragorn looked grave as he spoke, "That I do not know; even now they could be reforming themselves. But when we will have to meet, I cannot say." He suddenly looked very sad as he looked on them, "I deeply regret having to bring you into this, my friends, I know it is the last thing you would have wanted after your experience in the South. I will understand if you do not wish to be a part of it."  
  
There was a short silence as the hobbits looked at each other uneasily, then Sam stood up, "It is not a question of whether we wish it or not," he said, looking to his friends for support, "we began this together and not we must finish it. We will not turn our backs on our companions after all we have been through, we must see it though to the end," he turned back to Aragorn, "And as you said, we have no choice."  
  
The others nodded and Aragorn smiled, "Thank you, Sam," he said, "Frodo would have been proud."  
  
Sam blushed and sat down again, giving pippin a chance to pose a question, "Strider," he said, "if the original Fellowship must destroy the Nazguls, how can we hope to do that with only six of us, will we not need nine?"  
  
"That is a question I have asked myself many times," he replied. "Yes, we will need three others to form the fellowship, let us hope that we will not need the three we lost,"  
  
"But who will be willing to come?" this from Merry.  
  
"We need not worry of that until Legolas and Gimli arrive, we will talk of it then." He stood up, "Now, it is getting late, I'm sure your wife is wondering where you have gotten to Sam."  
  
Sam gave a little start and looked to one of the windows, the light shining through the shutters was dim; it was indeed later than he had guessed. He jumped to his feet, "Oh my, yes, she must be worried; I should be getting home-"  
  
Aragorn raised a hand and shook his head, "No, Sam, I'm sorry, you cannot go home tonight, nor you Pippin. I only meant for you to send word to her, it is dangerous, now, to go wandering about alone," at this he glanced around to the window, "we will stay here tonight, with your leave Merry, and I will accompany you back to Hobbiton tomorrow."  
  
Sam looked frightened, "Strider," he said uncertainly, "this danger, it's not-"  
  
Yes, Sam, I'm afraid it is, Gollum knows of our meeting here," he sighed, "I would not have allowed him to follow me this far, but in my haste I overlooked the signs of pursuit."  
  
Sam nodded, as did Merry and Pippin; they did not altogether understand what was going to happen, but they recognized the gravity of the situation. Once again, they had somehow stumbled into the middle of yet another great adventure.  
  
(To be continued)  
Chapter three coming soon  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Gollum's Revenge

Gollum's Revenge  
Part three of 'The After Years' saga  
By: Lady Elaine  
  
Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me; they are all property of the literary genius, J.R.R Tolkien. Even Ilberic, Estella, and Diamond; you can find them in the family trees of the appendices.   
  
  
Over the next few days the hobbits saw little, or none, of Aragorn. He had disappeared not long after escorting Sam back to Bag End, probably, Sam thought, to search for Gollum or to send a message back to his home in the South.  
  
But his absence meant that Sam was alone with Rose when he told her what he had to do.  
  
She was silent at first, holding little Elanor in her arms, and Sam knew that she was trying not to cry.  
  
"I understand," she said at last and Sam was surprised by her answer. "I know you must go," she continued, blinking back burning tears, "you are very loyal, my Sam, and it would be tearing you in two if I told you not to go. But that doesn't change the fact that I don't want you to."  
  
Sam hurriedly crossed the room and put his arms around her and Elanor, "I won't go," he said defiantly, " I will stay here with you forever and never leave your side. I won't go!"  
  
Rose looked up at him and smiled a sad smile, "Yes you will," she said, reaching up to stroke his cheek, "you must go, I can see it in your eyes. I saw the same forlorn and determined eyes that day two years ago when you told me you were leaving with Frodo and might never return. You will go, Sam."  
  
"I will come back," he whispered, "I swear I'll come back."   
  
"Of course you will, my Sam," Rose whispered in return, "you always do."  
  
****  
  
The next day Aragorn returned, and with him came Legolas, Gimli, and the man called Valimar, who was sent to bring the two to the Shire. All four showed signs of days on horseback and were glad at the cozy settings of Bag End.  
  
Merry and Pippin arrived a few hours latter, having received a message from Aragorn that told of their arrival.  
  
The reunion was all but a happy one, and there was little speech exchanged until all that was left of the Fellowship was seated in the brightly lit room at the front of the house. The only one of this company who seemed in slightly high spirits was Gimli, who sat near the hearth with little Elanor on his knee.  
  
She laughed gleefully as she was bounced up and down. "Look at the child!" Laughed the dwarf, "she likes me! Ooh, not the beard little one!"  
  
Legolas, who sat near the open window, laughed, "Ah, you need a trim anyway, my friend!" he said.  
  
  
Across the room Rosie stifled a laugh as she watched the dwarf with her daughter intently; she was still quite nervous around these strangers.  
  
At his place by the window, next to Legolas, Aragorn stood, "Shall we get down to business?" he said. The room went quiet and Rose tensed.  
  
Aragorn looked at her and smiled kindly, "If you don't mind, madam, it would not be appropriate for a lady to here what we must discuss."  
  
Rose stood up defiantly, "I'm not going anywhere," she said, "whatever my Sam might have to face or wherever he might have to go, I have a right to know. And what if he should be killed, or hurt, or lost," her voce raised to a desperate shriek, "I'd like to know what did it and where it happened so I won't spend my whole life wondering-"  
  
Sam stood up, from his place at her side, and seized her hands, "Shhh, my love," he said softly, "nothing will happen to me, your Sam has faced worse danger than this and come out of it still kicking! Stay if you like," he shot Aragorn a look at this and the man shrugged, he turned back to his wife, "but I will tell you exactly where I went and what happened myself, when I come back!"  
  
She let out a little whimper and sat down hard in the chair, Sam sat down next to her and locked his fingers with hers.  
  
Aragorn nodded, "Now then." he said, turning to Legolas, Gimli and Valimar, where he sat in the corner of the room, "You know much already, my friends, but you do not know all..." and he went on to give them an account of what he had told the others three days earlier.  
  
When he was finished, Legolas was the first to speak, "And what of the three others we must recruit?" he asked.  
  
"Ah, that is what we must now decide." Aragorn replied, "Who will the others be? Any suggestions? It will be better if the members are of some relation to our original companions. I do not know exactly how this legend works, but it is best not to take unnecessary chances.  
  
"Gandalf, however, has no known relations, so," he turned to Valimar, "If you will, my friend, I would like you to join us. You have proved to be an honorable companion and a true friend, will you come?"  
  
The man in the corner stood and bowed, "It would be an honor, my lord, I thank you."  
  
Aragorn nodded, smiling, and Valimar sat down again. "Now, who for Boromir's position among us?"  
  
"Faramir, of course!" said Pippin suddenly from his place next to Merry on the far side of the hearth.  
  
"Of course!" said Aragorn, smiling, "I was thinking of him myself, do we all agree?" There were nods all around the room and Aragorn was satisfied, he turned back to Valimar, "You must play the messenger one last time, my friend," he said, "will you take a message to Faramir biding him come to the Shire?"  
  
"Of course, my lord."  
  
"But will he come?" asked Merry.  
  
"If I know him," the Ranger replied, "he will not waste a moment in getting here as soon as possible. Yes, he will come."  
  
There was a slight pause, then Sam spoke out timidly, "And what of Frodo's replacement?" he asked.  
  
Aragorn looked at the hobbits, "That is up to you, my friends," he said, "you know the extensive family trees better than any that are here, and also those that are willing to come."  
  
They thought for a moment, then Merry looked up, "Well," he said, "there are the Proudfeet in Michell Delving, I'm sure they will be-" he stopped, seeing Aragorn and Legolas prick up their ears and stiffen as if hearing something that only the trained ears of the Elf and the Ranger could have heard.  
  
Aragorn looked over at Legolas from where he stood in the center of the room, and the Elf nodded to the window. The Ranger made a motion with his hand that told Merry to keep talking, but the hobbit found that he was at a loss for words.  
  
All eyes were on Aragorn as he walked quietly to the window.  
  
Gimli put a protective arm around Elanor and reached for his axe as Aragorn, with a swift movement, shot his arm out the open window and pulled... a hobbit? Into Sam's sitting room.  
  
Everyone stared in surprise at the young hobbit, who dangled from Aragorn's outstretched hand with a look of utter shock on his face.   
  
Than Sam realized, with amusement that he himself had been caught eavesdropping at the same window only a few years back. 'How ironic,' he thought to himself, 'and I probably had that same look on my face too!'  
  
There was a thump as Aragorn dropped the intruder to the floor and stepped back. The hobbit stood there trembling until the first question was asked, and this by Aragorn, "Well," he said, as casually as if a friend had suddenly dropped by unlooked for, "why don't you start by telling us who you are, and then we can move on to what you were doing outside Mayor Gamgee's window."  
  
The hobbit drew himself up proudly as he answered, "I am Ilberic Brandybuck, son of Seredic Brandybuck," he hesitated for a moment, then continued, "and I want to join the Fellowship!"   
  
A snort of amusement came from Gimli, and gasps of astonishment from the hobbits.  
  
Merry stood up, "Strider," he protested, "I know his family, they are very respectable hobbits. Please don't be too hard on him, he knows nothing of our past dealings with the Riders and-"  
  
"Not true, Mr. Merry!" exclaimed the new comer, and everyone looked at him, "I heard every little detail of your journey and the conspiracy from Fredegar and Estella Bolgar!"  
  
Merry blushed at this, everyone who knew anything knew that Meriadoc Brandybuck was sweet on the young Estella Bolgar. Everyone, that is, except for Estella herself, Merry had yet to get up the courage to tell her.  
  
Ilberic continued, "The only reason I knew about this meeting is because Estella told me about it yesterday; she having heard it from Merry," he turned pleadingly to Aragorn, "I meant no harm, sir, I only hoped to be a part of an adventure, like Mr. Bilbo and Frodo. Frodo is my third cousin you know, on his mother's side, so I would fit the part of being related to him. I am good with a long bow," he looked at Legolas, "not near as good as you, Sir Elf, but I killed a man in the Took rebellion last year! True I'm young, but only a year younger than my cousin Pippin there." He looked to Merry and Pippin, "I heard Mr. Bilbo's stories just the same as the rest of you, and I have heard more since. I might not know everything, but I know enough to know I want to help!"  
  
Having finished defending his cause, the hobbit standing it the center of the room sighed and became silent.  
  
"But Eric," said Pippin, using the name his friends usually called him, "you have no idea what you are getting yourself into, it's dangerous, far more dangerous than any rebellion! Strider, tell him!"  
  
Aragorn looked amused, "Well, Ilberic, is it?"  
  
"Oh, just Eric, sir, if you don't mind."  
  
"Well then, Eric," said Aragorn, smiling now, "it is true what Master Peregrin said; this 'adventure,' as you call it, is indeed very dangerous," he paused. "But isn't it also true, Pippin," he said, turning to face the hobbit in question, "that you yourself did not understand the intensity of the danger when you and your accomplices," he indicated Merry and Sam with a wave of his hand, "decided to join Frodo on his quest?"  
  
Pippin blushed and looked sheepishly at his feet.  
  
"So," Aragorn turned to the rest of the company, "Any objections to Mr. Ilberic Brandybuck being welcomed into the Fellowship as Frodo's replacement?"  
  
There was a pause, then Gimli shifted in his seat and cleared his throat.  
  
"Gimli?" asked Aragorn.  
  
"Oh, well I uh...no, no objections," he said turning to Ilberic, "I just wanted to say that in the past I have underestimated your kind before," he stole a sideways glance at the other hobbits, "and I wouldn't want to do it again, so... be welcome, friend."  
  
Eric bowed, "I thank you, Master Dwarf," he said, "I hope I prove myself to you in the end."  
  
"As do I," mumbled the dwarf under his breath, though no one heard him.  
  
****  
  
The next few weeks were hectic. Valimar had set off with the message for Faramir the day after their council, and wasn't due to return for some time. Legolas and Gimli left with Aragorn that same day and headed for Bree, hoping to hear news of the Riders, or a certain troublesome pest called Gollum. Pippin and Merry set off soon after toward their own homes to say their goodbyes to their families and to certain hobbit maids, for it was also widely known that Pippin secretly courted the fair Diamond of Long Cleeve.  
  
Sam and Rose went off alone for a few days, no one knew where, though some say they went to visit the Elves. They merely wanted to take advantage of what little time they had left before that wicked day Sam would be taken from his wife.  
  
Poor Eric was dubbed babysitter of little Elanor and keeper of Bag End while its master was away. For, being the most useless of the newly formed Fellowship, his responsibilities started small.  
  
"Humph," he sighed to himself one day while watching his young charge play in the garden, "some adventure this is turning out to be, nothing exciting ever happens to me!" He looked up at the sky and sighed, another day nearly gone. He watched Elanor jump playfully over a bush and smiled. No matter how much the job irked him, he had to admit he loved children, always had. He expected Sam home any day now, and he was almost disappointed that he would have to return the child to her father.  
  
The shadows were deepening in the garden when Eric decided that they should be getting inside. "Come Elen," he called, "it's getting late."  
  
He had the child by the hand and was walking up the path to the house when he suddenly stopped and spun around, feeling, more than hearing something stir beyond the garden fence.  
  
"Who's there?" he demanded, pushing Elen protectively behind him.  
  
There was no answer.  
  
Eric reached for his belt where his dagger hung. He didn't usually carry one, but Sam had given him this one before he had left saying only: "Shadows can be deceiving." He had just managed to pull the dagger out of its sheath when a dark shadow leapt at him from his left. Before he could react he was flung to the ground on his back with his attacker on top of him.  
  
"Sssssss," hissed the creature, looking down at the hobbit with large, pale eyes, "what have we got here, my preciousssssss, hmm?"  
  
"Who are you?" squeaked the hobbit through his fear. But he didn't really need to ask, he'd heard the stories of Gollum, the murdering outcast obsessed with the Ring, and hoped he'd never have to meet him.   
  
"He issss not a Bagginssssss, my precious," Gollum hissed evilly, "No, Bagginses ssssmell bad to poor Gollum. But who issss it, my precious, hmm?" The creatures' hands wandered up to Eric's neck and began to squeeze.  
  
Suddenly the forgotten Elanor let out a miserable wail, and she began to cry. This caught Gollum off guard and he turned in the direction in which the noise had come. In the split second that the creature was distracted, Eric lashed out with the dagger and sliced him cruelly along his unprotected arm.  
  
Gollum screeched in agony and jumped back, grasping at his injured arm. At the same moment the hobbit jumped to his feet and stood with his dagger pointed at the creature in a trembling grasp. "S-stay where you are!" he said, his voice betraying his fear. But with a swift movement, which was surprising for such a sick looking thing, Gollum lunged out and grabbed Elanor. He pulled the child to him and began to sniff at her, licking his lips hungrily.  
  
Eric stood frozen with fear for the child as his anger began to escalate, and with the anger came a fierce bravery that he never knew existed within him. With an almost involuntary movement, he lunged at Gollum, dagger poised to strike, and knocked him away from Elen.  
  
The two wrestled together on the grass, all the while Eric was trying desperately to pierce his attackers skin with the blade that he no experience with. But what the young hobbit did not hear in those many stories, was how strong Gollum really was.  
  
The creature had managed to pin Eric underneath him and was now attempting to unarm him. He clamped one of his strong hands on his opponent's throat and another on the hand that held the dagger. With all his strength he squeezed in both places; with a gurgling noise that sounded like it could have been a scream, Eric released the weapon. In response, Gollum took up the discarded dagger and plunged it deep into the hobbits shoulder. He cried out in pain and rolled away, to his relief he was not pursued.  
  
But to his utter horror, he remembered Elen! He sat up with immense effort, as warm blood oozed from his wound, and turned in the direction where he had last seen Sam's daughter. Gollum was stooped over her, where she sat balling in the grass. His eyes were alight with an unsettling look and he was pulling at her hair with desperate hunger.  
  
Eric cried out in alarm, but before he had a chance to act, another shadow came bolting out of the darkness. Even in the dim light, Eric was able to recognize Sam, as he unsheathed Sting with bright flash of light.  
  
Sam rushed on the unsuspecting creature, but Gollum was able to react just in time; he pulled the small hobbit girl in front of him.  
  
Sam stopped dead.  
  
"You get away from her, you filth!" he snarled.  
  
"Yessss," Gollum replied, "we remembers you, don't we precious. You isss the nasssty, ssssuspicious hobbit, yesss precious, he is the nasssty friend of Bagginsssss! We should have killed you when we had the chance!"  
  
"I don't know how you survived the fate you fell to," Sam growled savagely, "but you are going to wish you never had!"  
  
In his excitement, Gollum had not noticed that Eric had snuck up behind him. And just as he sensed something the hobbit grabbed him by the arms and yanked him away from Elen with all his remaining strength.  
  
In response, Sam lunged toward him with murder emblazoned in his furious eyes. But Gollum wrenched out of Eric's grip and bolted into the darkness before either could pursue him.  
  
Rose came running out of the shadows and scooped Elanor up in a tearful embrace. Sam was soon doing the same.  
  
After a while Sam turned, at a grunt from Eric, and saw that he was on his knees clutching his wounded shoulder.  
  
"Oh my!" exclaimed Rose, seeing the same thing, "You're hurt!"  
  
Sam rushed over and knelt by him, "I am sorry, I did not realize you were injured!" he said, examining the wound.  
  
Eric looked up at him and managed a weak grin, "Eh," he said, "it was worth it, for excitement like that!"  
  
Sam smiled with amusement, "You won't be saying that when our little adventure is over," he said.  
  
"At least I'll still have a story to tell when it's over with," Eric replied, wincing as Sam probed at his shoulder. His vision darkened and his head felt suddenly heavy on his shoulders. The last thing he saw before loosing consciousness, was Rosie smiling down at him gratefully.  
  
****  
  
Eric swam up from the depths of unconsciousness, the visions of the creature called Gullum vanishing in the absence of slumber. The sounds of voices, whispering in hushed tones by his side, reached his ears; he couldn't help but overhear.  
  
"...reminds me too much of when Mr. Frodo was injured at Whethertop, nearly died he did."  
  
"Come now Sam," said another voice, Aragorn's by the sound of it, "you worry too much, this is nothing like the wound Frodo received. Our young Mr. Brandybuck was wounded by the same blade that you yourself carried through Mordor."  
  
"Yes, but it was in that same shoulder where Frodo was stabbed!"  
  
"It is merely a coincedence, my friend, do not let it worry you so."  
  
"I know you are right, Strider, but it is that Gollum that has me worried, how could he have possibly survived the Fires!? The fall alone could have killed him!"  
  
Aragorn sighed, "I am afraid that will forever remain a mystery. All I have are guesses, and even those I do not believe."  
  
There was a pause; Eric stirred and opened his eyes. The room was bright with sunlight and the open window brought in a cool spring breeze.  
  
"Ah," Aragorn exclaimed, "So you are awake at last!"  
  
The hobbit turned and looked at him, "How long have I been asleep?" he asked.  
  
"Nearly two days," came Sam's reply, "you had us worried."  
  
Eric tried to sit up but the pain and stiffness in his wounded shoulder would not allow it. Then all the memories of the events of that night, and who he was trying to protect, came flooding back in a painful rush. He gasped and looked at Sam, "Elen, is she all right?"  
  
Sam smiled, "Yes, she is fine, thanks to you," he said, "thank you for protecting her, you saved her life. I will forever be in your debt."   
  
Eric blushed, he was much the same as Sam in this respect and Aragorn noticed it, smiling to himself. "I did very little," replied the injured hobbit, "if you had not come when you did-"  
  
Sam held up his hand, "No, my friend, we will not speak of 'ifs'." He got up and crossed the room to the dresser near the door; he lifted something off it and strode back to the bedside.   
  
He laid Sting across Eric's lap.  
  
"I want you to carry this for a while," said Sam, in a shaky sort of voice. "It was Mr. Frodo's you know, and, for saving my daughter, it would be an honor if you, Frodo's successor, would carry it."  
  
Eric turned his shocked expression up to meet Sam's gaze. To his surprise, Sam had tears in his eyes and they were unheedingly falling down his cheeks.  
  
He had a sudden rush of sorrow for the older hobbit, knowing what sort of tragedy he must have been through and what it must have been like. He smiled, "It would be an honor," he said, taking Sam's hand it a warm grasp, "I just hope I will never have to use it!"  
  
They all laughed then, even Aragorn, laughing the tension out of the room and making way for merry conversation. They talked well into the afternoon about less grievous things and of the goings on in the Shire. But after a while Eric fell into the deep slumber of one who has been wounded, and the other two left him to his rest.   
  
****  
  
Aragorn and the others had conveniently returned the morning after the attack, but with them they brought grave news, which they chose to withhold until after Eric had recovered.  
  
"What do you mean they have already begun to attack!?" Sam bellowed, loosing the last bit of self-control he had left after the weeks of stress. Rose put a hand to her mouth in shock; she had never seen Sam so worked up! "I thought you said it would take them months, at least, to reorganize themselves!"  
  
Aragorn bent his head in shame, to the surprise of the hobbits, who had never seen him do such a thing before. "I was wrong," he said shortly, "I am sorry, my friend."  
  
At the rare show of humbleness from the man that they regarded as leader, Sam, as well as his friends, was caught off guard and felt his anger drain away like water to be replaced by a growing sense of respect. "Forgive me, my lord," he said bowing, "I spoke rashly," he sat down and was silent.  
  
"So what must we do now?" asked Pippin from across the room.  
  
"Hold, friend," replied the Ranger, "I have not finished. From what we heard in Bree, the Nazguls and their riders have resurfaced in the Rhovanion wilderland, near Mirkwood forest. There have been numerous attacks to the Elves there, and also to the town of Esgaroth and even a few on the Lonely Mountain."  
  
Gimli gripped his axe handle in anger and frustration that he could not be there with his kinsmen.   
  
"The Nine seem to have made the forest their safe haven for the time being," offered Legolas.  
  
"Yes," said Merry, "but they never used to stay idle for very long, do they not realize that we will come after them? And why attack villages anyway, what's the point, what will they gain?"  
  
"That's just it," Aragorn replied, "they know perfectly well that we will come, that is what they want us to do. The attacks are simply ways of drawing our attention to them; they are calling to us, daring us to stand against them!"  
  
"Are they really that confident about their strength?" asked Eric timidly, "Or could they be bluffing?"   
  
A flicker of a smile touched Gimli's face, "I like the way you think, young one; you have the true cunning of a dwarf!"  
  
Eric smiled, grateful for the compliment.  
  
"What you say could be true, lad," said Aragorn, "but to be sure, you all know what we must do."  
  
Everyone nodded gravely.  
  
"Right then, make ready, we leave at dawn!"  
  
"But what of Faramir and Valimar?" Sam asked desperately.  
  
"Not to worry, my friends," Aragorn replied, "I have already sent a message ahead. If it reaches them in time, they should meet us in Rohan in two weeks time."  
  
The hobbits nodded solemnly, for the truth was, they were not yet ready to leave the safety of their homes when they had so recently returned to them. But with determination to end the suffering once and for all, they obediently began to prepare for the long journey ahead.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Only One Road into Danger

The After Years  
By Lady Elaine  
Chapter 4  
"Only One Road to Danger"  
  
Yes, I know, finally, right? Yeah, sorry about that guys, just had writers block you know? Well here it is at last, chapter four, sorry so short, but at least it's something. Enjoy!  
  
  
The Fellowship traveled fast, they journeyed day and night at a grueling pace; taking main roads and all short cuts that were available to them. At present, speed was needed far more that stealth, for each day the danger to the elves in Mirkwood and to, and to all who lived nearby, became ever more deadly.  
  
There was little danger to themselves as yet, while they were still so far west, away from the widerland that harbored their foes. Bit still they used caution at every turn, moving off the road when signs of other travelers were heard. They were careful not to let too many people know of their movements, for fear of spies or causing suspicion.  
  
The hobbits found that this journey, though not as devastating, was far graver than when they had begun the last one with Frodo; for they were much more aware of the danger they were all in, and they were afraid.  
  
Eric, on the other hand, was almost... cheerful! He skipped along innocently behind the others singing little ditties that he made up as he went along.  
  
"Oh, the road we roam is long and hard,  
But the adventure's great and grand!  
If ever I see a great big orc,  
I'll slay him with my hand!  
Oh wouldn't THAT be grand!  
I'll fight and I'll bite,  
And I'll stay out all night,  
Just watch me friends,  
My might never ends.  
Beware, I'm tough,  
I have the mind of a dwarf.  
Come not to near, for you might hear,  
The slashing of my blade,  
My Sting will make you bleed!  
With a bright, fiery light  
You'll cease to bite,  
Oh, beware the Warrior Hobbit!!  
Ha ha ha ha ha!!!!"  
  
Despite their fear, the others chuckled quietly to themselves. Legolas caught up with Aragorn, a soft smile playing on his lips. "What do you think of our young companion Aragorn? He does not seem to be aware of the danger we are all in."  
  
"All the better he does not," the Ranger replied, frowning into the distance as they trudged along, "let him have his fun while he still can. But do not judge him too quickly, my friend, there is more to that young hobbit than meets the eye. I believe he realizes more than he lets on. But if you are asking me how he will fare in a battle..." Aragorn smiled then, "he may surprise you. But in the mean time, enjoy the entertainment, his light heart is lifting the spirits of our friends, let them forget the danger for a time, it will do them good."  
  
Legolas looked back at the hobbits, they were laughing merrily as Eric continued to compose his silly songs, even Gimli was smiling. The elf nodded, "I see you are right, my friend, as always."  
  
****  
  
The days grew long and hot. Young Ilberic had long since ceased his songs and the usual bounce was missing from his step. A despair settled on the seven friends as they drew closer to the place that wrought destruction on their hearts.  
  
They were a week into their trek across Middle Earth; it was mid-morning of the beautiful spring day and the sun was already scorching their backs. Suddenly Aragorn flung himself to the ground and pressed his ear into the soil; Legolas stiffened and looked up at the road ahead.  
  
The Ranger jumped to his feet, "Horses, many of them, coming this way, and fast! Quickly all of you, off the road! Legolas, stand sentry with your bow at ready, but stay hidden. Gimly, take the rest over that hill and stay out of sight; be it friend of foe, do not move until I signal you! Go!"  
  
They did as they were told, though Gimli with reluctance; he disliked being sent away from a possible battle, but obeyed his leader loyally.  
  
Once in hiding, the five friends drew out their weapons and watched the billowing cloud of dust on the road as the riders drew closer.  
  
Aragorn crouched behind a clump of bushes at the edge of the road with his elven cloak wrapped tightly around him and his ancestral blade naked at his side.  
  
The horses came into view at last, they were indeed traveling fast. There were at least a score of them, but that was all the friends could see of them as they sped by. All, that is, save for the keen eyes of an elf.  
  
Legolas called out joyfully from his post, at the same time loosing the shaft he had drawn to land, quivering, in the road far ahead of the lead horse. The party halted abruptly and all eyes turned to watch Legolas run down the hillside calling out to the riders in his own tongue. "Derufin! Derufin, cousin! It is I, Legolas! Legolas Greenleaf! Do you not remember your old friend, Derufin?  
  
The elf on the horse cried out with sudden realization and jumped to the ground. The two friends met in a tight embrace, laughing and crying at the same time. All the while, the other elves who had arrived called out joyfully, "Prince Legolas has returned to us at last!"  
  
"Ah, Legolas, my cousin and my dearest of friends," said the new elf, releasing Legolas and holding him at arms length, "it has been too long. Why did you not come home after the war? We looked for you, but when you did not return, we feared you never would."  
  
"Nonsense, old friend, but let us speak of that another time." Aragorn, Gimli and the hobbits had trundled idly up and stood awaiting introductions. Legolas turned to them, "Friends," he said cheerfully, "this is my cousin Derufin, son of Danduil and nephew to my father King Thranduil!"  
  
Derufin bowed low in the manner known of elves and smiled winningly, "At your service, lords!"  
  
Legolas smiled knowingly at his cousin's unceasingly playful nature, and continued, "Derufin, these are my friends and current traveling companions. The dwarf is Gimli, son of Gloin of the Lonely Mountain..."  
  
"At your service," said Gimli, bowing politely.  
  
The elf bowed again, "At yours and your family's," he said.  
  
"This is mayor Samwise Gamgee of Bag End," continued Legolas, "Meriadoc Brandybuck of Brandy Hall, Thain Peregrine Took of Tookland, and Master Ilberic Brandybuck of Michell Delving. All respectable hobbits of the Shire in the West Farthing."  
  
The hobbits bowed respectfully.  
  
"Good to know you all" Derufin replied. "Strange company you keep these days, cousin," he added, "I have never seen such creatures before."  
  
"And this," continued Legolas, intervening, trying to avoid conflict as the hobbits opened their mouths to protest, "is King Elessar, High King of all Middle Earth and..."  
  
Before Legolas could finish, his young cousin fell to his knees at Aragorn's feet and bowed his head, "My Lord, forgive me, I did not recognize you and I had not expected to find you so soon."  
  
Aragorn looked concerned, "Rise now, Derufin, on this journey I am merely Aragorn the Ranger. Now then, tell me your news; you were seeking me?"  
  
"Aye, lord," replied the elf, now on his feet, "we were sent by my uncle the king to beg your assistance in the battle against the Dark Lord's reborn minions.  
  
"Ah, yes, so they have been causing more trouble? I thought as much, but have you not had news? We are on out way now to meet with the rest of our company in Rohan. From there we will head strait for your forest to seek out and destroy the evil once and for all!"  
  
The elves were overjoyed; they laughed and shouted out for joy, some even began to sing! But it was not a time for celebration and Aragorn reminded them of it.  
  
"Friends, friends!" he shouted over the din, "Now is not the time for such actions, the enemy has not been defeated, and will not if we stand here so! Let us be on our way. Where be you bound, Derufin?"  
  
The young elf smiled playfully, "Back to my king, of course, lord! To tell him the good news, perhaps then we will be permitted to celebrate, eh?" His fellow elves thought this terribly funny and roared with laughter. Even Legolas found it hard not to do the same.  
  
So for the rest of the day and far into the night the merry party traveled together and camped peacefully not for from the road, (but not without posting sentries of course). In the morning they broke their fast, among much merriment, and parted at mid afternoon to go their separate ways.  
  
"Well, they were a merry bunch," grumbled Gimli, who, by that time, had had quite enough of elves for a long while.  
  
"Yes," agreed Pippin, still waving at the dots on the horizon, "I am sorry to see them go."  
  
"It is better that they did," replied Aragorn soberly, though he had had just as much fun as Pippin, "too much merry-making leads men to stray from their true task."  
  
Legolas nodded his agreement but he too was sorry to see them off. Seeing his old friends and companions again made him realize just how much he had missed his home in Mirkwood.   
  
"So what do you think of elves now that you have met some, young Ilberic?" Sam asked the hobbit standing next to him, recalling the time, long ago, when Frodo had asked him the same thing.  
  
Eric's face shown with the excitement from the night before and earlier that day, or perhaps it was the wine. "They were wonderful," he said; unable to say much else intelligently, as he was still a bit tipsy.  
  
"Come," said Aragorn, shouldering his pack, "we must be going, Rohan is still a week's journey away and time is running out.  



End file.
